Awakened
by Life Unwritten
Summary: The Volturi entrust the Cullen's with a mysterious woman. The layers of her life come away with each dream she has.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"I still think it is a horrible thought," Rosalie crossed her legs in front of her. "The fact that she's his 'blood song' is a red flag. Not to mention the fact that he can't read her mind. I think we should all leave. This can only lead to disaster."<p>

Her husband took her hand in his, trying to soothe her anger, "Rose, give Eddie a chance. He's controlled himself this long without a slip."

The lanky, bronze haired brother stood at the window of their home looking out into the forest.

He was in turmoil. That girl,_ Bella_. She had captured his attention from their very first encounter. With tumbling mahogany hair and matching eyes, she was stunning. How could he resist such a beauty in a sea of normalcy?

But Rosalie had a point. He would be putting all of them in danger just walking the same halls of the school as her. He could hardly control himself and had almost slipped that very day.

To his defense, she looked and smelled wonderful.

He felt a strong hand land on his shoulder in comfort, "Son, we won't pressure you. This is your decision."

Another slimmer one wrapped around his arm, "We will stand behind you in whatever you do, dear."

He focused on all of their reflections in the window. His mother and father by his side waited patiently for his answer while Rosalie, looking more than annoyed, was next to Emmett.

"I think… I know, I can control myself around her. She is just another obstacle I wish to overcome," he nodded at his reflection hopefully.

_Hope, only if that were enough_.

"That is a wonderful decision," Esme leaned forward and gave him a motherly kiss on his cold skin.

"Help!" Jasper's haggard yell came from the kitchen.

Edward's dilemma quickly forgotten, they ran into the kitchen to find a distraught Alice sitting at the table.

"What is wrong?" Their father knelt down to look at Alice directly in her face.

Edward tried reading her mind but everything was a mess. Thoughts and pictures flying every which way, he couldn't pin point anything directly.

"My mind is so fuzzy," she whispered putting a hand to her forehead and leaning on her husband at the same time.

"Jasper, you almost gave me a freaking heart attack," Emmett plopped down on the other side of the table. "I thought it was something serious."

With a glare he turned back to Carlisle, "We were going on our hunt when suddenly she stoped dead in her tracks her eyes as wide as can be. She wouldn't speak to me, just mumbling to herself reaching out to me so I would carry her home. I'm not sure if it was a vision or something else but she looked completely disoriented."

"Alice, did you have a vision?" Esme put a hand on her back speaking her voice as tender as any mother's.

"I… I think," she stammered reaching out for something.

Jasper quickly pushed papers and a pencil in front of her on the table.

She concentrated on the page in front of her, like she didn't know what it was she had seen. Ever so slowly formations were being drawn by her slender hand.

A collective gasp escaped their lips.

It was a coliseum, packed to the brim with people all of them blurry and out of focus. In the very center, four women were being restrained by some form of contraption. Men were moving forward ready to strike them with several whips that seemed to be afire. Where the rulers would sit, was standing a woman with her back turned to the scene. She along with the four other women seemed to be the only ones sharpened and detailed.

The ruler. On her throne.

The stranger. Rosalie. Alice. And the beautiful Bella. All stood for execution.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? I'd like to know if I should continue. I have like 6 months worth of writting planned already so let me know. Mmkay?<em>**

**_thanksabunch_**


	2. Arrival

**Le Music**:

_I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello".  
><em>Hello, Goodbye The Beatles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Arrival**

* * *

><p>The vision had put the whole family on edge since they saw the illustration a week before. They were confused, worried, and fascinated at the same time.<p>

The women were the most fearful. Since, after all, it had been them kneeling before punishment. They constantly looked over their shoulders while hunting, scared something might catch them off guard. They would routinely glance out the windows of their home looking for something off key. Their anxieties grew each and every day. Especially since Alice hadn't had a similar vision ever since.

At the same time, they would wonder why on earth they should be worried at all. They were vampires, after all. They had immense powers and senses. Nothing could really catch them off guard. Nothing could really hold them down.

They had nothing to worry about.

Right?

That was the mystery of it all. They couldn't decide whether or not to worry. Whether or not to toss the vision aside.

How could they when Alice saw them all getting ready for their death.

How could Rose knowing very well the face of the stranger?

"Rosy," a familiar voice made her jump slightly. He chuckled, "Are you alright? This is the third time that I have made you jump today."

She turned to him pinning him down with her cold glare, "Well if you weren't such an idiot and stopped trying to frighten me when I'm thinking I wouldn't be jumping."

He took a step back physically affected by her lashing, "Rose it's me. Emmett? You're husband? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why don't you grow up and stop acting like a child at such a time like this."

"A time like this? What are you- Oh! The vision? Rose. Come on. We all decided not to think about it too much since we don't know anything about the situation. Or even the people within the picture. It is better that we live day by day, remember?" He tried reaching out to take her hand when she quickly pulled it away.

"First of all. You weren't the one in the vision You have nothing to worry about, Second, we aren't alive so technically we can't live. Third, I will do what the hell I want, Emmett. I don't need your approval," she finally took a seat on their large bed defeated by the situation.

He rubbed his hands on his jeans not knowing what to do. All he wanted to do was be a good mate. Comfort her in her moments of need. He just didn't understand why she freaking out so badly over this. Her mood swings were something normal. But she usually tended to be a lot friendlier to him when they were in private.

"Well, I was thinking I would go out to hunt. I'm kind of feeling the burn," he mumbled incoherently stepping towards the door. "You can come if you want."

As soon as the door closed behind him, she actually felt sort of guilty by the way she had snapped. He didn't know anything, why should she verbally attack him?

Oh that's right. He's the only one that will take it.

But still. He was her husband.

That very thought made her sigh deeply and trudge after him.

* * *

><p>Jasper hit the end button on his cell phone astounded by the phone call. He needed to tell Carlisle as soon as possible.<p>

As he made his way back on the trail he was joined by his brother.

"Any word from Alice yet?" Emmett tried wiping some mud off his ripped shirt.

He shook his head, "No, she barely talks any more. Focusing everything she has into finding the answer, she needs complete silence and calmness."

"That's why she spends most of her time out here huh?"

He nodded not wanting to talk about the subject any longer. It was putting enough stress on everyone. He just hoped it would blow over quickly and that it was just a fluke of a vision.

"Carlisle?" He softly knocked on the large oak door that led to his office. "May I speak with you?

"Of course, Jasper. Come on in," He motioned to the seats in front of him.

Jasper walked in and realized he really didn't spend much time in this room. The walls were paneled in a dark wood. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above his head and held more books than most libraries. He was sitting at his mahogany desk The walls were covered with various photos of either Carlisle at younger years or the rest of the family.

He took his place in one of the two leather chairs and faced his father figure.

"I just received a troublesome call from Peter," he placed the phone on the desk like it was some form of evidence.

"Peter. He is the young man you knew from your newborn days correct? The one who lives in Oregon?"

He nodded trying to push those memories of the monstrosity he was far in the back of his memory, "He was stalking a younger woman who was going into an alley. When he was about to take his victim another vampire swooped down. He was about to fight for it when the killer turned around and he notice a fairly large V shaped necklace with jewels embedded into it."

"The Volturi? What where they doing in Oregon?" Carlisle pressed his lip together clasping his hands in front of his chin.

"I'm not sure. Peter left to protect Charlotte. The last thing he saw was that they were heading up Interstate five. That implies that they most likely are heading this way now."

Jasper felt a small twinge of panic come from his level-headed father, "Are they on foot?"

Shaking his head he went through the information in his head again, "No. He said they were in several SUVS and one U-Haul."

"Why would they do that? They aren't known for traveling in cars like that. Plus, they could get here quicker by foot."

"I'm not sure, Carlisle. But I am afraid on a different level." He lowered his voice several pitches, "I'm afraid that this might have to do with Alice's vision."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair staring at him. Jasper wished he had Edward's power that moment. To be able to hear what his thoughts were.

Not the first time he had wished for them. For example, they would come in handy when dealing with his wife's visions.

"We must not frighten the others. Let us wait for them patiently and discuss the vision when something is clearer."

"That might be the best for the family," Jasper agreed standing.

Carlisle stood and shook his hand, "Jasper, I appreciate informing me. Truly."

He made his way out and tried to shake the feeling of dread from his bones.

* * *

><p>The engines were heard midway after sunset. They were loud and fast and had no conscience for the amount of plant life they were destroying in their entrance.<p>

"What is that ruckus?" Esme peeked out the living room window to spot the black cars pull in a semi-circle and the moving truck behind them.

Edward's head snapped to attention hearing who's thoughts were being channeled, "I have to go make sure Bella will be okay."

He quickly made his way out the back door.

"Leave it to Edward to act like a coward," Rose hissed trying to spot the face of their intruders.

When they saw the jet black haired man step out followed by his two apprentices, Alice let out a little yelp.

"Why are they here?"

Jasper took her hand reassuringly using his power, "Whatever it is I am sure it will all turn out alright."

Carlisle gave his mate's hand a tight squeeze and stepped out before his family.

"Carlisle!" Aro embraced him giving his cheek a small kiss grasping his free hand. "It has been a long time since I've seen your face, my brother."

"Certainly," Carlisle went through the motions completely aware of the unloading of men and women from the cars. "What brings you here, friend? It looks like you have brought the whole coven."

"Oh yes. Most of us were coming for meeting purposes or… Protection services we couldn't leave the few members behind."

"Ah, of course." Carlisle felt his wife's hand tighten around his arm. "I do not mean to disrespect you, Aro. But what is the purpose of your visiting?"

"Why don't we go inside while the men unpack the motor vehicle? The wives want to chit chat with Esme, as you can imagine," he motioned for them to step forward.

They whisked Esme away inside to where the kitchen was placed while the others stepped into the sitting area. The womanly chatter and laughter was heard throughout the house.

"For the past three years we have kept someone very hidden and very protected from the world and its issues. We found her when she was just seventeen—"

"Her? You've been keeping someone like a sl—"

"Dear boy, has no one ever taught you that interrupting in rude?" Aro threw a frightening leveled stare at Emmett. "Now, as I was saying. She is a very special treasure to every one of us. Especially me."

Emmett tried not to shiver by the very way he said it. So possessive. So… Creepy.

So, instead he focused on the things that were being brought in. There were several suitcases he presumed where full of clothes. A white vanity followed a large mirror. The furniture was white and wood, looking very expensive. Several paintings made their way inside, probably her own creations.

His head tilted recognizing one of them. It was a painting of an industrialized town. A coal factory stood over the horizon and the rows of houses were all quaint and red.

Was that his home?

"For the past few months she has been extremely depressed and restless. You know how teenagers are. As a whole we decided it would be best if she did get out of the 'stuffy castle' as she calls it. The dilemma is that she cannot be left alone. She needs constant protection from several other covens that wish to have her."

Carlisle hesitantly interrupted, "Why would they want her? Does she possess any particular powers?"

"She is special. But they just want her because we have had interest in her. I have explained her situations so many times, it bores me. I do not wish to elaborate. She can do so herself. Now. This is where your family comes in, Carlisle. We wish for you all to care for her. Not forever, but long enough where she decides to come back to us on her own. We, of course, have brought her things and will be giving her enough of the American money to buy what she wishes. We do not wish to impose, as you can imagine."

Carlisle looked towards the kitchen, "I must discuss this with my wife first, if you won't mind."

Aro looked taken back but nodded anyways.

"Esme, may I speak to you privately?" He stood at the door way waiting for her.

Finding a secluded part in the woods he explained the situation to her.

"They just complied with her wishes? Doesn't sound very much like Aro," Esme watched him pace slowly back and forth. "And why would they suddenly take interest in such a girl if not for her powers?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we may have to say yes," he racked through his brain trying to remember anything he might have learned from his years in the Volturi.

"May? Sweetheart, she is already moved in."

"So we say yes?"

"Do we have a choice?"

He sighed taking her hand again, "What if we put ourselves in danger?"

"We would be in danger if we said no. Carlisle, Aro values you to the best of his knowledge. Maybe we won't be completely in danger. And I'm sure the girl can explain the questions he didn't."

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, I must say I never noticed how open your home is," Aro stated when he came into his office.<p>

"Yes, yes. Esme did a wonderful job. Now back to this… girl. We have decided that we will help you, as long as you understand that protecting my family will come first. She will come second."

He clapped his hands excitedly, "How marvelous! Shall we go downstairs and meet her? She must be extremely bored in that car on her own."

Jasper watched as Aro stepped outside to bring whoever the woman was inside. Alice's face twisted into one of confusion, "I can't see the future anymore. It is clouded."

He kissed her head feeling the fear flowing off of her, "I'm sure it must be one of the new members of the Volturi. Nothing else."

Aro did what seemed like a smile at the Cullen family all sitting patiently in the living area, "Cullen Coven, this is Annaleigh your newest member."

He stepped aside revealing a young woman. Her smile was something that was easily contagious easing tensions in the room. The most unsettling, yet captivating hazel eyes bounced from face to face. Her even less normal red hair cascaded down her back and framed her soft feminine facial features nicely. She wore a faded yellow dress that did not fit the area and most likely a gift from one of the Volturi leaders. And instead of wearing the normal Volturi crest in a gaudy fashion, as did the others. She wore the small symbol nestled perfectly at the base of her throat.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have decided to start making photo albums so you can see where I get my inspirations. What can I say? Pictures and music make awesome story babies.<strong>_

_** photos/77420361N02/sets/72157629475043317/show/Thanks lovelies(:**_


	3. Formalities

**Le Music**:

_"The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are done"<br>__Florrence and The Machine _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>****Formalities**

* * *

><p>They were gone as quickly as they came. With tearful goodbyes to their precious mystery woman and stern warnings to the Cullen's they were out the door on their way back to Volterra<p>

She sat under their watchful stares as she slowly put the stale chips into her mouth.

"I am so sorry that we cannot offer you anything worth eating. We had no idea you were coming and you must understand our dilemma," Esme apologized for the tenth time with embarrassment.

She smiled softly at her and patted her hand, "I'm fine. Trust me. With the Volturi I have been in worse situations."

"So you can eat that stuff and it keeps you full?" Emmett eyed her closely.

"Why wouldn't it? It's food? Bad food. But still."

"So you're human?"

She took his hand without hesitation and placed it on her rapidly beating heart, "You tell me."

His thumb slight grazed where her collarbone slightly indented in her skin ravishing in the warmth that her skin gave off, "Definitely human."

"Wrongo, bucko," she leaned back to continue eating her chips. "I'm actually a freak of nature."

Emmett scoffed, "I doubt that. Don't forget what we are."

"Annaleigh, I hate to put you on the spot like this but would you mind telling us why you were..." Carlisle struggled finding the right words to put to her situation.

In a single beat she said what needed to be said, "A prisoner."

The atmosphere thickened automatically.

"I was seventeen the first time I saw your kind. I was the typical teenager taking the short cut through the woods going home from school. I heard someone behind me but I didn't really think I was in danger. I thought it was probably some kid doing the same thing as I. You can imagine how surprised I was when something tackled me to the floor. Felt my leg break right then and there. He was a greedy little booger, started drinking right away.

"His partner, some girl with long black hair, came up behind him to see how he was doing. I tried screaming but it was like I was swallowed into darkness. I couldn't feel any more of what he was doing I could faintly hear him stop and stand up. He was just going to leave me there. He was going to leave me dead in the middle of the woods on a perfectly sunny day.

"Before I completely fainted I heard him screaming his head off. Turns out my blood doesn't mingle too well with Vampires. Next time I open my eyes I'm being thoroughly examined by Aro," she shivered slightly in her chair. "For the past three years it has been experiment after experiment. Vampires sucking on my blood left and right. To this day they don't have answer and not a single vampire has lived."

"That is amazing," Carlisle whispered astonished by her story.

Emmett couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. And it looked like neither could the rest of his family including Annaleigh, "No that's not. She was a guinea pig, Carlisle."

"Heavens no! I meant the part about her being immune to vampire venom!" He hastily corrected himself, "I think it is an amazing you contain such a power but of course they went about it the wrong way."

"Since when would they have gone about it the right way? It's the Volturi," she rolled her eyes slightly wiping her hands on her napkin. "I'm just glad I heard about you guys. I thought all vampires were heartless selfish creatures. But from my sources you're all like a family."

Esme produced another glass of water for her, "And we are glad that you will be joining us, dear. We hope you can learn to trust us."

"Me too," she mumbled twirling the ice cubes floating in her glass.

"I'm Emmett by the way," he gave her a small nudge. "The fun one."

"Oh trust me. I know every one of you. Carlisle and Esme are the parental figures. Emmett and Rose are the husband and wife who don't understand the term privacy when having intimate moments. Jasper and Alice is the magnetized pair, who could only be described as North and South Pole. And lonesome Edward," she rattled off their names like their names and biographies were posted on their foreheads.

Their pixie-like sister bounded down the stairs with such grace that it made Annaleigh feel like a badly choreographed buffoon.

"Annaleigh, come and see your room!" Her smile reached ear to ear pulling her husband along. "Everyone come! See my work of art!"

"Even if you don't like it, say you do," Emmett whispered to her walking closely behind at the back of the group.

"What ever happened to honesty is the best policy?"

"Whoever invented that obviously had no idea who Alice was," his laugh made her skin prickle.

And certainly not in the bad way.

"Surprise!" Alice threw the door open.

Annaleigh smiled with little emotion behind it. It was beautiful, she had to admit that. But it was just so… White. The walls were white. Her furniture was white. The new bedspreads she found were white. It reminded her of a pimped out hospital room.

"I can't wait to sleep in it," she smoothly lied. She really couldn't wait. She was exhausted from the long travel.

Jasper rubbed his wife's back, "Darling, don't you think Rose and Emmett will mind that you took their room for Annaleigh?"

Emmett flopped back on the bed as softly as he could so he wouldn't break the whole thing, "Don't worry. We barely use this room. Plus, all of Rosie's clothes are in the room across the hall. I'm sure she won't mind moving our stuff in there."

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie growled from behind the family. She stood at the doorway, looking every inch of the killer she was. The only hint she had gone hunting the whole day was the slight rip on her shirt.

"Rosalie, we have a new guest. This is Annaleigh. She will use this room for now since she needs sleep, where as you and Emmett don't."

When her icy eyes landed on the guest, her face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" She took a step forward her eyes darkening in anger.

Annaleigh rubbed her hands together slightly in nervousness, "Have we met before?"

"Get out of my damn house," she spat taking one more dangerous step.

Emmett stood quickly taking action before something bad happened.

"Rose, don't speak that way," Esme chastised grabbing her arm slightly to hold her back if needed.

"I want her out of my house! Out of my state! Out of my life!"

With Annaleigh's slow reaction time, she barely moved when she saw Rose lunge at her. Luckily, Jasper and Emmett had been reading her body language better than she had and had gotten there in time to catch her. The raging blonde screamed and fought all the way down the stairs as they dragged her outside.

Alice eyes were huge as she backed out slowly to go help calm her sister.

"We are so sorry about Rosalie. We will talk to her as soon as she calms down. I will call Edward to come home so he can take you to another location so we can calmly talk to Rose." Carlisle apologized getting his phone out and stepping out of the room.

Esme studied her carefully as she sat down on her bed like nothing happened. "Annaleigh, have you met Rose before?"

Annaleigh met her eyes steadily, "The crazy blond? Never in my life."

* * *

><p>He drove a lot faster than the Volturi had. To their defense it was the first time they had actually used a car and the first car they had gotten Jane had put her foot through the gas pedal. Because of that accident they had traveled the whole way around forty miles an hour which earned plenty of honking vehicles along the interstate.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" She broke the awkward silence that had followed them ever since their short meeting.

She had been shoved in the car very un-ladylike by Alice who was trying to ignore Rose's shouts from the other side of the front yard.

"Manitou Lodge, it's a bed and breakfast in town," he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead.

She looked out the window at the dreary woods, "Great. My first introduction to the family and I screwed it up."

He couldn't help but to look at her incredulously, "You did nothing to set her off. Don't put that on yourself." The smile that quickly filled her face made him quickly look away. He cleared his throat, "I'll stay with you tonight. We need to keep you safe, is what I heard."

Her stomach vibrated against her dress in hunger. She tried muffling it by hugging her torso roughly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the crooked smile as he past the sign into the Lodge and pulled into a small diner.

"Sorry about my belly monster. A lot of you guys forget the human-hybrid has to eat," she tried smoothing down her wrinkled dress from all the sitting she had done.

He was opening her door in an instant, "Belly monster? That's what you call that noise?"

Taking his hand to be escorted out of the car she giggled, "Of course. What else would I call a grumbling noise?"

"Exactly that. A noise," being ever chivalrous he opened the front door for her and offered her the first booth.

As soon as they sat a plump waitress named Darla was writing down her order.

"I'll have the biggest waffle you can make, side of eggs and hash browns. Would you mind getting me some toast with some of those little packets of butter too? And maybe some ice cold chocolate milk on the side? Please?" She batted her eyelashes smiling as sweet as a child would.

Darla put a hand on her hip, "You can eat all that, girlie?"

She blushed slightly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay," she finished writing the last item. "And for you handsome?"

"Water will be fine."

With another_ hmpf_, she made her way back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you have to sit there and watch me eat," Annaleigh shyly apologized.

"I do it all the time," he started reading all the menu items trying to distract himself from the stares coming from the booth behind her. She hadn't changed and her outdated dress attire was earning some raised eyebrows.

"Really? So you aren't the lonesome Edward? You're a ladies man?"

"That's not what I meant."

"How is it that you're single? You're handsome, I guess."

He rolled his eyes," Thanks."

Laughing she added, "It's the smile isn't it? Not all the girls drop to your feet if you give them the crooked smile, Edward."

He leaned back shaking his head slowly, "Are you always this pleasant?"

"Hey, I've been locked up for some time now. Give me some credit," she lowered her voice.

"Here's the food, kids," Darla interrupted them by placing the steaming hot food in front of them.

Annaleigh was in heaven. Edward could tell by the way her eyes ate the food and her mouth was in a small 'o' shape.

As she devoured the food, he admired the way she still could look completely classy while almost inhaling half the waffle in one bite.

"Annaleigh, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she licked the tip of her finger that was sticky with syrup.

"I know about your story, Carlisle went through it when he had called. But I just don't understand one thing. I can hear people thoughts. That's my power. But I can't seem to do that any more around you."

She immediately stopped her food destruction and looked up at him. She shrugged and looked back down at her food. Only this time she pushed around some pieces seemingly losing her appetite

He leaned forward to closely look at her, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Putting down her fork slowly she started twisting her hands in a form of nervousness.

"Annaleigh this is my family's safety on the line here."

"Why don't we go check in first? Won't it better to talk about this in private?"

He let it go and went up to pay for her food.

* * *

><p>The room was cozy. A king bed with a driftwood headboard facing a wood-burning fireplace stood to the right. The bath contained a small shower and sink to match. The room contained handcrafted tables, a rattan couch, and a willow sapling chair. It reeked of the sappy cottage décor.<p>

She couldn't complain. It was better than the hole she had been living in years before.

"Alice packed a set of pajamas and other necessities," he handed her the small handbag.

"My life has been reduced to a fugitive run," her bottom lip quiver finally letting the situation overcome her.

"Don't cry, Rose doesn't like a lot of people," he tried comforting her.

She wiped the single tear that streamed down and made her way to the bathroom. After a long needed hot shower and twenty minutes of nightly rituals she settled into her bed.

She didn't notice him sitting in the far side of the room. Since she had turned off all the lights she wouldn't either.

"Are you always this careless?"

Her eyes flew open landing on Edward's silhouette on the couch. Sitting up to turn on the small lamp she couldn't help but glare at him slightly, "Are you always this clandestine? Jeez."

"I haven't forgotten about the conversation we were having in the diner that we must continue."

"I have."

"Well let me remind you. Why is it that your mind is so tightly closed to my power? Why does it shut my powers down?"

She sighed in defeat dropping her face into her hands, "I've been seventeen for a long time now, Edward."

His eyes furrowed, "But you're human…?"

"Technically, I'm only half human."

* * *

><p><strong>Slideshow Inspiration: photos77420361N02/sets/72157629477146931/show/**

**Thank you lovelies**


	4. Interrogation

_**Le Music:** _

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>I'm sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>-One Republic<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Interrogation**

* * *

><p>He tried to pick words that wouldn't offend her. After all, he needed her to talk. If he hurt her feelings she would shut up like a clam. "Do you understand the word 'honesty', Annaleigh?"<p>

"Do you understand the word 'Volturi'?" She countered with a smirk.

He rubbed at his temples trying to reign in the angry monster inside of him, "Stop playing games with me, girl. I can kill you right where you lay."

_Was he serious?_ She was so over the vampire card.

With one eyebrow raised she gave him his options, "Let's go over the roads you have with that little notion. Road A, you try to kill me. I heal, go to the Volturi, and boom. You and your family are dead by tomorrow. Road B, you try to kill me. I die somehow, the Volturi finds out, and bam. You my friend become very burnt vampire toast. They do enjoy watching you all burn, you know?"

"Hold on. Go back to the first one. You can heal?"

Out of the whole threat that's all he had gotten. Really?

"Yes, Edward. That's why I wasn't scared of that she-devil back at your house."

"You heal as fast as vampires? But you're only half. That's what you said earlier," he started scooting his chair closer like it was story time.

"No, not as fast. The venom in your blood, well back when you had blood, turned you very strong and resistant. And you're stuck as you are. You cut your hair or nails it never grows. I, on the better end of the freak show scale, have different blood. The venom mingled with my blood so my cells are more like super charged. They are constantly multiplying, constantly replacing withering away cells. They are faster than a humans or any other creature. The hormones and enzymes that might jump start aging have no chance in developing because my ever producing cells just replace them and such.

"I do wound. Hurts like heck. Vampires take minutes to heal. I take hours and usually have to be asleep for it to speed up. The humans are onto something when they say that tid-bit about needing one's beauty sleep. Which," she looked at the bedside table stifling a yawn. "I must be getting to."

"You sleep?" He sounded so curious. So hungry to learn.

"Sort of. I can stay awake longer and wouldn't exhaust and die like humans can from sleep deprivation. I sleep for a few short hours and I can sustain for a few days. But I feel emotionally drained, not to mention I enjoy my dreaming. It reminds me I'm still human instead of some guinea pig or some abnormality. So if you don't mind staying put for a few hours."

She didn't wait for him to respond when she automatically switched off the lights and made herself comfortable in her bed. In a few short minutes he heard her breathing shallow out and her body relax completely.

He had a million questions. But he would wait patiently. She had opened up a great deal to him and he understood that wasn't always easy living a life like theirs.

_Theirs._ He couldn't very well say that since in technical terms she wasn't like him. Thank the heavens for that. He wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Especially on such a young looking girl.

Her skin caught his eye. It was as if she was glowing. Her skin was turning slightly pinker, like it was rejuvinating. Apart from her breathing and the quiet wind from outside he could hear something else. It was as if her body was humming. It was very soft, barely audible to the human ear he suspected. But it was there.

Strangely, he liked the way it sounded.

He could imagine her hybrid cells working away. Slowly getting rid of those that weren't perfect and adding new ones to go in place.

Cells in every organ that worked, unlike his. The rapid thump of her heart. The small gurgling sounds from digestion. The soft pumping of her lungs. She was a living miracle.

She was alive. She could go among the humans normally. She didn't have to be a killer like him

Was she? Did she, in fact, need blood to survive? Even in the tiniest bit?

Make that a million and one questions.

* * *

><p>The light invaded her sleep. She hadn't dreamt that night so it was like interrupting darkness.<p>

She opened her eyes slightly to find Edward sitting unmoved still watching her.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" She shot up almost falling back off the bed.

All he did was raise an eyebrow, which made her even more mad.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was watching you sleep. Is that wrong?"

"What kind of guy watches people sleep? You're such a creep," she glared at him as she walked into the bathroom.

The nerve of that guy.

She extended her morning routine to test his patience. She even took time to shave. Any sane girl knows not to shave in the morning. Especially in March, in Forks, in 43 degree average weather.

But anything to ruffle his feathers in the tiniest bit made her happy. He _had_ given her a heart attack. It was only fair.

She stalled until she couldn't stall any longer. Picking up her dirtied clothes she went back into the room. Throwing the blinds open she looked around.

He wasn't there. Not even in the little corner he had resided earlier. With a shrug, she slipped on her shoes and started to make her way outside.

She ran into a face full of vampire chest, "What are you doing?"

"It's called walking. We mere humans do so to get from place to place," she tried side stepping.

He countered her step, performing the dance of inconvenience for her.

"I meant, where are you planning on going?"

"Outside. So would you mind moving over?" She tried again and failed.

"Annaleigh, get inside," Edward motioned back in.

"Who the he- Are those waffles?" She could faintly smell the combination of syrup and batter making her mouth water.

His lips did the weird quirky thing again cocking his head to the side, "So waffles are the trick with you?"

She let him lead her back inside and softly push her into her seat.

"Is the hunger a part of the hybrid thing?" he questioned taking his time to close the door and draw the blinds she had thrown open. "Or are you enamored with waffles?"

"Both, now give me my food before I rip your throat out for them," she made a grab for the bag.

He quickly let go chuckling at her food induced anger.

"So let me guess. Your metabolism is quicker do to the fact your cells are 'super charged' as you called them?"

She nodded, unable to answer to busy tackling her breakfast. Taking a look into her drink she noticed it was chocolate milk. He had remembered. How sweet. For a creeping, manipulating vampire.

"You should have seen me when I was first changed. The Volturi thought that I was asking for food because I wanted to be a pestilence. When I looked the size of a twig they started feeding me. They were scared of losing me. I didn't get the whole metabolism thing so I just kept eating and eating and eating. I wake up one day and I'm the size of a walrus. Took a few months but I got into the swing of this thing and now look at me."

"Another question," he started.

Rolling her eyes she cut in, "Edward, you must have like a million questions. Just ask. Don't be formal."

He cleared his throat not used to talking to women like her. She was more of this century than he was, after all. And Bella only spoke in hushed tones.

"Well, do you drink blood? If so how much? Human or animal? Do you use the restroom? Do you retain memory easily? Do you remember your past life? How old are you really? What about-"

"Okay, stop. I will have to come up with a maximum number of questions per day," she wiped her mouth with the edge of her napkin and took a deep breath. "Yes. Only once every many months. Tried human, puked my guts out. Animal is the only way to go. Restroom? Really? That's a bit personal. I learn as well as any smart human just slower than a vamp. I don't remember and I don't know. When I was turned they had a woman who could manipulate memories. Wiped me clean before I woke up."

"They said three years, no?"

"To not arouse suspicion from you. I'm sure I have been alive longer than that. The days have just blurred together. I had no concept of time in that cell."

"Cell? So they kept you locked up?"

"Pretty much." She stood and took the remainder of her trash and tossed it inside the trash can. "Didn't I say that I didn't want any more questions, Edward? Don't make me feel like a fly under a microscope. I've lived with that feeling too long."

He nodded not completely sure how he could relate. He did understand that she would need space and time. She had already trusted him so much.

He looked up when she flopped back on the bed and started rubbing small circles on her abdomen. A sure sign of being satisfied, "How about you, Eddie? What's it like reading minds and all?"

"I don't like being called Eddie. The feeling is like having a radio broadcasting in your skull at all times." He then remember he had to ask her about the lack of power around her.

"You make it sound so terrible."

"It can be."

"I bet it is especially when we start thinking about songs. Or worse…" her eyes widened. "Edward, can you hear people's dirty thoughts?"

"Annaleigh!"

"It is a legitimate question! After asking me if I go poop I think it is an easy one to answer."

If he could blush at all he would. Never in his life had a woman said dirty thoughts and poop within thirty seconds.

"Fine, I will answer if you will answer one more question."

He was getting used to her slightly looking up to the heavens in annoyance, "What is it now?"

"Why do my powers stop working around you? I cannot read anyone's mind."

"You know how you became a vampire and poof you got magical powers? I became half a vampire and poof can render you powerless."

Her language was quiet amusing to him, "That is amazing, Annaleigh."

"Now, back to the more important question. Can you hear people doing the do?"

He groaned dropping his face into his hands. He felt her slightly poke his knee with her foot.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Annaleigh watched as Edward made his way back down the trail. He had gone out to talk to Carlisle and pick up some dinner for her. She had been trapped in the suffocating hole for a room all day.<p>

But how could she resist against the arrangement? He was providing both protection and food. And on the bright side, it wasn't a jail cell in a basement.

She watched the way one of his hands racked through his thick bronze hair. The way his lean body reeked of perfection. The way his golden eyes landed on hers.

After quickly shutting the blinds, she jumped on the bed turning on the TV in the process.

"Annaleigh, I'm back," he opened the door holding another luggage bag and a small plastic bag.

"Oh? I didn't even hear you coming in," she pretended she had been lying there the whole time.

"I didn't think you would want waffles again so I picked up a nice plate of pasta Esme made for you. There is also breadsticks and a slice of cheesecake." He took out the plastic containers.

"The woman can speak my language," she sat up smiling.

Although all the food was unpacked, he wasn't turning around. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Annaleigh place a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Rose refuses to live under the same roof as you. She also refuses to leave stating that it is her house as well," he kept his gaze glued on the food.

The fact that her dream of freedom was being ripped away by someone she had never met before made her heart hurt. She wanted to punch that blond straight in the face.

And if she could do it without hurting herself, her mission would be complete.

"Oh," she took back her hand slowly. "Are you going to send me back?"

Her voice gave her away. It cracked slightly at the notion of sending her back to them. To the Volturi.

He turned around quickly grasping her hand as gently as he could, "I will not let that happen, Annaleigh. Even if I have to hand deliver Rose all the way to Africa to keep you from going back to that torture, I will."

She hugged his torso as tightly as she could a few tears streaming down. She had such a big possibility of not going back. Of staying with this family and learning to live a semi-normal life.

"Edward, you are the best friend I never had," a few of her tears stained his shirt.

He was frozen. Affection was not something he was accustomed to. He barely hugged Esme, his own adopted mother. Not to mention she had called him a friend. Not a monster. Not a vampire. Not an abomination. But a friend.

As slowly as he could he wrapped one arm around her. Patting her shoulder, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized the pictures won't work because FanFiction is doing something about weblinks.<strong>  
><strong>Poop.<strong>  
><strong>I'll find a way around this.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks, lovelies(:<strong>


	5. Run, Baby, Run

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father  
>Run for your children and your sisters and brothers<br>Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
>Can't carry it with you if you want to survive<em>

Dog Days are Over, Florence and the Machine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Run, Baby, Run**

* * *

><p>She slowly opened one eye to spot Edward across the room. He flipped through the channels on the small television in complete boredom. He had left the window slightly opened so the setting sunlight casted across his marble skin making it glimmer.<p>

She had been sleeping every night so she could let Edward come and go as he pleased. She didn't want him to feel like her warden, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. So when he left for a few hours to go back home, she would slip outside to take in the night air.

She could skip through the woods freely. She would take in deep breaths absorbing the smell of the pines. She was free.

No chains. No cell. Just wide open space.

She had calculated by the look of the moon the previous night it would be a full moon. She didn't know why but the thought of running around with the moonlight shining every corner of the forest made her giddy with anticipation.

He shut off the annoying singing teenagers on the screen. She shut both eyes again and pretended to be in full slumber.

She could hear him slipping his shoes back on. He stood from his indented spot on the small couch and made his way across the room.

Without permission, without warning his hand skimmed the surface of her cheek. She tried her best not to act surprised.

She felt his other hand slightly cup her face. Strangely, she knew this wasn't a form of flattery. He was feeling the heat that her skin gave off.

At least she hoped so.

The action he followed with, stunned her. He was out of the cabin in a flash.

She lifted her hand to the spot his lips had pressed against her forehead. It felt so sweet she couldn't wait for the next time he would share such a warm moment with her again.

* * *

><p>Her dress flittered against the wind as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.<p>

She ran leaving everything behind her. She ran leaving her tortured past. She ran leaving her damned future. She even tried running to leave her old lover.

That was the one thing she would not, could not, leave behind. His strong voice still whispered in her mind. She had tried muffling him out. No matter how hard she tried, he was always there. Taunting her with the future she could have had. Something so beautiful and human. Ripped away from her.

_Run, baby, run_, it whispered gently.

She shook her head and decided not tonight. Tonight the woods could have her. The moon, the stars, nature called her to forget. To run forever and forever forget.

The moon had casted a magical glow on everything it touched. The soft breeze carried the smell of the outdoors she so loved.

She stopped to catch her breath, having run for god knows how long. This part of the woods was new to her. There was a certain feeling in the air; like she was forbidden to be there. The winds had ceased, the animals had gone silent, and all she could hear was the thumping of her own heart.

There was a small rustling sound to her left. Someone was coming.

Could it be another coven? Or the Volturi? Were they coming to take her away? To kill her for her powers?

The creature making the sound only got closer. It was taking small tentative steps towards her. She counted quietly under her breath increasing her courage to attack first.

Eat them before they eat you, sort of logic.

When the giant shadow made its way through the last bush before laying eyes on her, she lunged.

"Argh!"

They both tumbled over to the ground. She hadn't taken into account that there was a slight incline so they rolled down the small hill. They seemed to hit every possible stick and stone on the way down. It didn't help that it was obviously a vampire and its hard skin hit a few sensitive spots on her.

She scratched and pulled at the vampire's body, praying she would win. It would take some form of a miracle since she seemed to be making no progress on bruising its stone hard skin.

"What are you doing?" He yelled when he pinned her to the floor.

"E-Emmett?"

His face came into focus and she suddenly wished it had been anything but him. His large body was colossal over hers. His darkened eyes bore into hers and she found it hard not to roll up into a ball and cry in a corner of a mental institution.

"What are you doing?" He raged again his hands gripping a little tighter around her wrists. He was in full hunter mode and both their lives were at stake.

He could have taken a bite, forgetting her terrifying gift and might find himself writhing in pain followed by death in a few short moments.

She wouldn't be intimidated to submission nevertheless, "What are _you_ doing?"

That caught him off guard, she felt a slow release of the pressure he had been putting on her body. He slowly blinked coming back into reality. The near blackened eyes got back a faded rim of gold on the outer edges.

She suddenly felt more mortified than scared. They were both on the ground because of her. She was close enough to tell what was going on in his eyes. And to add to her humiliation, their bodies were tightly pressed together.

"Get off of me," she tried squirming. Her hips moved against his, it took everything within her not to turn as red as a tomato. "Emmett, please, you are crushing me."

"I asked you a question." Not letting up, he watched her closely as she avoided all eye contact with him.

"I," she cleared her throat, "I thought you were someone that might hurt me."

"I could've hurt you! I was hunting!" He finally let go and stood up.

She let out a huge breath and rolled over so she could be face down. The cool dirt warmed her flushed cheeks. How demented she must have looked to him. She had not only tackled him to the ground for no reason, but now she was rubbing her face in dirt.

_Great._

"Are you okay? Why are you out all the way out here?" He squatted down beside her.

She rolled over again so she could look at the sky. The stars blinked and shone brighter than any vampire skin. They called out to her. All light years away, but all very close to her heart somehow.

She noticed he was still looking down at her. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, "When Edward leaves I go out for runs."

"You already know how dangerous vampires can be when hunting, right?"

"I didn't know it was you, Emmett. I didn't know you were hunting," she finally stood.

He decided to forget the incident and let out a small laugh looking her over.

She was wiping away the dirt and grass on Alice's old jeans. She still hadn't gotten to go pick out clothes for herself. But she rather wear Alice's over her outdated clothes. Since she was built like an Amazon the jeans fit her like capris and were very snug around her hips. Alice must have been swimming in the sweat shirt because it stopped just below her navel.

"I see Alice gave you some clothes," he teased eyeing her exposed skin.

She pulled at the sweater, "How did you know?"

"How tall are you? 5'8? 5'9?"

She stood straighter, "I am a proud 5'11."

He tried keeping his eyes inside his head. His own Rose was only 5'9. He felt like that was one of the main things he found attractive about women. Most of them were so small compared to his large figure. To find someone abnormally tall as him was as attractive as the curves on their body.

"And what are you Emmett? 6'1?"

"I'll have you know I am 6'5," his large chest puffed up with pride.

She laughed and tried not noticing the way his muscles stretched handsomely under his shirt.

"Annaleigh, I'm sorry about Rose. She's being a little crazy right now." He shoved both his hands in his pockets.

Her shoulders bobbed up and down, "Everyone is entitled to one freak out without excuse. This is hers."

"So if I was to freak out for no reason and want you dead… I would be excused?"

"She really wants me dead?"

Emmett nodded slowly to see her countenance shift slowly. He already felt crappy about the whole situation. He barely knew her but he knew she didn't deserve what Rose was giving her after what she had been through.

"You like running?" He tried changing the subject.

She nodded without looking at him and started walking away. He quickly followed in her footsteps.

He tried getting her mind off of the situation, "Any special reason?"

"There's only so much running you can do in a underground cell," the sarcasm in her voice assured him that he would never understand what she went through all those years.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Her eyes casted on the ground in deep thought.

He wondered what must have been going through her mind. Or what her feelings might be.

"Tell me about Rose."

Emmett stopped in his tracks, "You what?"

She turned her head slightly to see his raised eyebrows. The seriousness in his face didn't belong with the dimples she knew hid beneath the skin. "I want to know about her. Your mate."

Clearing his throat, he nodded and they started walking again. "What can I say? She, uhm, has blonde hair and golden eyes. She's tall and born in 1933. She lived in-"

"I don't want that stuff," she chuckled. "I want to know why you love her. What makes her a good person."

He couldn't help but rub the back of his neck in nervousness. How could he explain that when she was threatening to kill?

"Well… She is very loyal. Nothing could stop her if you laid a hand on any of us. She has a mad obsession with cars that I find sexy as hell. The way she can fix a car better than even I can? Makes any man fall to his knees. She also rescued me."

It was her turn to stop. She stared at him openly, "She _rescued_ you?"

He stopped and nodded a little offended by her tone, "I was being mauled by a bear when she swooped down to rescue me. Carried me all the way back home so Dad could fix me up. My angel."

Emmett noticed that the small smile she had put on her face wavered. Something lurked behind that smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Like she knew something he didin't about the whole situation. And it scared him to his core.

"_She rescued you_," she repeated. She scoffed and started walking again.

"Hey, hey. You weren't there. You weren't the one wrestling down a bear for a stranger," he defended his wife.

"Yes, because that is so difficult for a vampire." Her steps became louder. She walked slightly faster, hands gripping and pulling down branches in an unexplained anger.

"It was when she had to restrain drinking my blood! I was pouring out the stuff!" He was at the point of almost screaming at her.

"Poor baby, she had to contain the monster within. Maybe if-"

"Annaleigh! Where have you been? I thought someone had gotten to you!" Edward surprised them both. He shook her shoulders slightly, "Don't do that again. It is too dangerous."

"It wouldn't be too dangerous for me if someone would be rational," she casted a long, hard glare over her shoulder at Emmett.

Edward glanced between the two, the tension high in the air. Emmett was close to exploding, his jaw tightly closed. Annaleigh's back completely turned away from Emmett in disdain. The two had shared some intimate, troubling moment and he hadn't been there to stop it.

He knew that it was tough enough having Rosalie despising Annaleigh. But add Emmett, the most humorous, care free family member and it would be nearly impossible to have Annaleigh move into the house.

"Emmett, why don't you go home? Rose was asking for you," Edward noticed the way he was grinding his jaw in annoyance.

He gave a curt nod and started his angry walk towards the house.

"Why don't you go ahead and start the car, Edward? I'm feeling a little chilly," she rubbed her shoulders in conformation. She waited till he was out of hearing distance to jog a little toward the direction Emmett had gone. He was still kicking every tree down the path. "Run along. Run along to your wife. A relationship built on lies."

His ears picked up the small whisper behind him. He looked back to see her standing quite a bit away. But he the sight still took his breath away.

Her hair flowing through the wind. The moonlight bathing her skin. His mind worked feverishly trying to remember where he had last seen that image.

It tore at his brain making him fall to his knees. That memory seemed so close to discovery but still so painfully far. It was all a daze and he couldn't seem to recover all the details.

He had been here before. He had seen her before.

The same hurt eyes.

The same sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>You know you want to review *pokes* hit that button. <strong>

**Thank you lovelies(:**


End file.
